


Help...

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Marvel Ship Drabbles [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ant-Man (2015) Post-Credits Scene, Begging, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Drabble, FML, Feels, GAH I BLAME MY FRIEND, Hurt Bucky Barnes, I Made It Mature Because Of Thoughts In Bucky's Head, I Wrote It As If They'd Had A Past Of Being Romantically Involved In Secret Back In The Forties, I'm Changing This Shit Up, It Kinda Ended Up Not A Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Part Of A Tumblr Ask, SHOOT ME IN THE FEELS, Stucky - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Sam is gone, Steve's entire demeanour changes when Bucky begs him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help...

**Author's Note:**

> My friend has organised these drabbles for me now, thank you sweetpea <3 
> 
> This one was number 3 and Stucky 
> 
> "Please, don't leave," was the dialogue.

_"Help..."_

His voice was brittle as if someone or something was scratching at his throat. Sweat slicked his skin because the room was  _too_ warm, far too warm, so warm he felt dizzy and delirious. It's not even a proper room, it reeked of something dead, perhaps a rat, the carcass rotting in a corner somewhere and there's hardly any light inside. He's trapped in a vice and he wanted to scream, for help, for mercy...for anything. Bucky's so caught up in wondering how he got there he doesn't hear the footsteps approaching. All he recalled was his world going dark before he woke up and there he was in that vice. _Had someone put him there?_ Bucky swallowed thickly and tried to follow the sound of the noise, vision still trying to clear, his body aching in discomfort. He clung to the edge of the table for the vice, pushing his body up and his muscles screamed in protest. But he had to move, he couldn't sit like that forever, he couldn't be stuck there forever. 

"Hey Cap!" the voice calls.

_Cap..._

"S-" he paused, feeling his voice waver and fizzle away before he finished the word.

He couldn't  _think_ , he couldn't  _see_ , he couldn't even _breathe_ normally. The footsteps got closer, which were then joined by more and Bucky felt like he was going to throw up because he didn't know these people. Or maybe he did, because Cap sounded familiar, that voice sounded somewhat familiar...but he wanted to know who the other man was. The name _Sam_ swirled in his mind for the first man, tall, dark skinned, dark eyes, he lookee...strangely calm. Bucky raises his head as he spied the man across from him, tall, broad, blonde and blue eyed. 

_He knew him..._

_Steve, dammit it was Steve!_

Bucky's breath came out hoarse and unstable as he flicked his gaze to the blonde, metal fist clenching and releasing, his heart hammering against his chest.

"Help..." he whispered.

Steve was just staring at him, his face expressionless and Bucky felt like a wounded puppy as he curled in on himself, his flesh hand trembling on his lap. It hurt to move, his ribs were bruised, he knew it, the serum was taking longer to heal them because they were _that_ bad. He wanted help, he wanted Steve's help. Yet there he was, looking at Bucky, stern and steely, at least...that's what his face was saying. His eyes said something completely different. _Pained? Lost? Relieved?_   Bucky could hear them talking and they weren't talking _to_ him they were talking _about_ him, like he wasn't even there. It only hurt more and Bucky hung his head in defeat, there would be no happy ending to this.

"I know a guy..." Sam spoke.

"Then find him," Steve replied.

"What are you going to do?" he questioned.

It was like Sam didn't need Steve to answer, he just saw it on Steve's face that he should just _go._  

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Sam issued.

"Take your time..." Steve breathed out.

Sam was gone within minutes when he got his new wingpack up and running, leaving Bucky and Steve alone in the warehouse, wherever the hell it was, Bucky was lost. He didn't have to look, he just knew Steve was watching him again, possibly thinking of his next move. Bucky felt sick and he just wanted to scream but nothing seemed to want to come out. _Just kill me...just kill me please. Fucking kill me_ he thought, feeling his body tremble. In his head he knew he didn't deserve to live and he didn't know why Steve had even bothered to find him. 

_"You're my friend..."_

_"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes,"_

_"Then finish it,"_

**_Steve._ **

_"'Cause I'm with you 'till the end of the line,"_

**_Steve._ **

"Please, don't leave," he choked out.

The sudden sound of his voice startled Steve, his back turned to Bucky as he made to exit the room. He peered over his shoulder and saw Bucky staring at him again, distant eyes, so empty and full of what looked like fear. _What had he to fear?_ Steve turned his entire body around, Bucky could now see how broken he looked to see him, his face etched with concern...with relief. 

"Please..." Bucky rasped. "Don't-" he stopped, feeling his throat clench up. "Leave," he finished.

"Bucky..." Steve answered.

"Steve," he croaked, drawing in a sharp intake of air. 

Steve was suddenly kneeling down in front of him, a wooden crate sitting behind him so he could sit on it. He pulled it closer and placed himself on it, hands shaking a little. It'd been so long, and Bucky was here, but he was trapped and Steve felt useless. He wanted to help, but he couldn't, Bucky was just stuck there and Steve felt like he could offer _nothing._

"Buck," he soothed.

"It's-" Bucky paused, hanging his head and shaking it. "S'not your fault," he added.

A wave of tears pooled in Steve's eyes as he dropped his head into his hands, choking back sobs he'd been holding in for so long. There it was, that ache in Bucky's heart that tore him down, seeing Steve upset was something he'd hated the most. He couldn't imagine what it would have been like when he'd fallen from that train. As cautiously as he could, Bucky lifted his flesh hand, bringing it up to card through Steve's hair, causing the blonde to tense. Bucky stilled his hand, but left it there, feeling Steve shift, his head tilting up to make eye contact with him for the third time.

"You remember?" he asked.

"Just you, just us...always _us_ , Stevie," Bucky murmured.

The blonde lifted his hand, yet pulled it back, fearing Bucky might still not be _all_ of him.

"Can I?" he questioned, his hand hanging in mid-air, close to Bucky's face.

A nod in return was enough, as Steve's nimble fingers touched Bucky's shaggy cheek from his unkempt scruff, before his whole hand rested there. Bucky couldn't help the shaky gasp that left his lips, Steve's touch was soft and affectionate and Bucky hadn't felt that in a _long_ time. He finally cracked, letting tears roll down his cheeks like there was no end.

"Please, don't leave," he repeated.

"I'm right here Buck...I've got ya' pal, sweetheart...you're safe," Steve mumbled, wiping some of Bucky's tears away. "We're gonna' get you out of there, I promise," he continued. "You're okay," he assured him.

Bucky rested his hand on Steve's and lent into the touch, trembling lips pressing a kiss to Steve's palm.

"Not your fault," he muttered.

Before he knew it he was being pulled into Steve's warm embrace, hugged tight until he couldn't be hugged any tighter. And then kissed, just like Bucky had remembered, soft and sweet like they used to be. Steve was there, he was real, Bucky could feel how real it was. It wasn't a dream. He no longer had to close his eyes just to escape and dream of a life he wished he had. Because Steve was there, Steve was... _home._


End file.
